pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Three isn't a Crowd
This was my entry for IzzyFan's contest. At first, I'd like to thank Maddy, Goth and Ferby for allowing me to use their characters, Patty, Delilah and Willow. Perry belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I don't own the characters, but I own the story. And a little thing: All the dialogues between platypii will be in italics. But not every italicized thing will represent a dialogue. Chapter 1: BlueBell Morning Shyly, the day started to cover the city of Danville. The wind was graciously flying across the Tri-State Area, bringing fresh air and life. Somewhere in the Maple Street, a house was still resting. Or at least, just one of its residents. The beams of sun were joyfully playing in a window, reflecting on the asleep member of the Flynn-Fletcher family. The platypus was still resting on the comfy bed of Ferb Fletcher, one of his owners. The ornithorincus seemed to enjoy his sleep, as his face was vaguely drawing a smile. The silence of the room made you want to fall into the supreme laziness, which the bluish platypus didn't mind at all. PAM LA LA LA PAM PAM LA The sound of music started to pump from the system of boxes and invaded the lazy creature's ears. His eyes wanted desperately to see what was the source of the noise that disturbed his sleep, but the blurriness won against this wish. Slowly, he dragged himself across the bed and found the thing his mind have been raced for:Another platypus, with darker fur than his and with a lime scarf, was dancing like her life was depending on this. Still, she seemed to enjoy it, continuing her moves in the rhythm of music. "She is so cr..." Perry thought, but another thing passed in his mind faster than the sound of music: his owners. Alarmed, he quickly ran to the music source and stopped it. He sighed loudly, but when he turned his head, the platypus received a furious glare... "Why is the name of worms would you stop it?" Delilah snapped, annoyed by the interruption. "Let me refresh you about our 'mindless pet' image, not a 'professional dancer' one. Someone could hear you!" Perry answered. "Who? Everyone left at the mall!" the female platypus said, even annoyed by the fact her dance has been stopped for such a reason. "What?... When?" the other platypus frowned in confusion. "A half a hour ago. They saw you sleeping and decided to let you wake up alone and enjoy the relaxation. Now, that you're awake, let's dance!" Delilah continued, holding Perry's hand and opening the music. The two platypii enjoyed the rhythm of music for few minutes, but the older one decided to stop. "Okay, Delilah, I really needed this, but I'll have to go at work and Patty expects me to see her before another fight with Doof." Perry said. "Patty? Oh, I understand... " Delilah sighed softly. "Is there a problem?" the blue platypus raised an eyebrow. "No." the other one said sternly. "If you said so..." Perry responded while leaving, with Delilah following. The two platypii looked around to make sure there wasn't problem that would 'bust', as Candace would say, them and reveal their identities. It was one of the things Perry was the most afraid of: losing his owners. Even Delilah was grateful for a family, but nobody ever understood what THIS family meant for him. This feeling kept Perry alive and made him risk everything. You're my bluebell morning, You're my bluebell song. Chapter 2: Unexpected The backyard was silent. Without the two brothers, it seemed empty. Perry walked to the hidden entrace, but the movement of the fence got his attention. A pink platypus, wearing a fedora with a bow, entered restlessly. "Patty!" Perry exclaimed. Delilah gave her a quick unnoticeable glare, but the platypus' eyes got fastly at normality, a warm and friendly gaze. Patty wrapped her arms around Perry neck and they both chattered. But Delilah stayed with her arms crossed, looking with disbelief at the image that was in front of her. She used to hug Perry when he was sad, she used to chatter with Perry, she used to be Perry's sister. She knew that Patty didn't do it with intention, but this emotion ate Delilah inside. She recalled the rainy afternoons, when they were dancing like some fools, dying of laughing. No, the dark blue platypus should stop getting lost in memories. "Live the present..." she whispered to herself.. Perry's watch noticed him that he should start his work. Gently, he pulled Patty apart and ran to the tree. "Wait Perry, I have something to te..." Patty tried to say, but the other platypus didn't hear her. "What did you want to tell him?" Delilah asked curious. Cold. The lair was cold as ice. It was dark. Perry pushed his foot of the icy floor and felt some tremors through his body. It never happened. Blindly, he walked across the room and reached the big screen. There were moments when you wished you were a bat, and this would be one of them. Perry opened it, and the bomb of light bursted in his eyes. It took him few moments to regain his vision. The screen showed an old man, dressed with a coat and a pair of shorts. "Sir, Agent P is seeing you''." an younger man demanded, trying to get the attention. "Googly-Moogly! Good morning, Agent P. I thought Carl told you about the day-free." Major Monogram said. "Sorry, Sir." Carl excused himself. "Don't do it again, Carl! Okay, Agent P, you can leave!" Perry chattered, leaving the room.The elevator was awfully silent. No music, no working sounds. When the door opened, he saw the two platypii he left in the backyard. They had a conversation, and Perry decided to not disturb it, but to listen. "... But... But they can't do that!" Delilah yelled. "''I'm not so sure. I heard Admiral Acronym talking with Major Monogram." Patty responded. "They can't take him just because he has a dumb nemesis! It's not fair!" Delilah continued, trying to keep the sobs inside. Perry was confused. What were they talking about? Who has a dumb nemesis? Why is Delilah so worried? All this questions were dancing through his mind, but he had to listed the rest of conversation. "Calm down, Delilah. We'll find a way to fix it." the pink platypus tried to sound as optimist as possible. "I don't want to lose him entirely! I already lost a part of him when you..." the other platypus stopped, realising what she was going to say. Unfortunately, it was too late. Patty stepped back at those words, hurt. And I remain so strong for them, even though, '' ''I'm burst inside. Chapter 3: I Believe We Can "... We'll fix it, Perry." Patty said, trying to convince herself. The three platypii came in the cold lair. Patty saw Perry just after she stepped back, then she and Delilah had to explain everything: That OWCA considers to relocate Perry to a better nemesis, because he's wasting his potential on Doofenshmirtz. Also, that would lead to a new family, a thing that Perry was afraid of. But Delilah seemed the most affected. She didn't say anything and she was looking empty. "But how?" Perry asked. "I don't know..." Patty answered softly. They both moved their eyes on Delilah. She was holding a ripped sheet which she has taken from the table. "What's that?" the blue platypus inquired, analizing the vague piece of information. Delilah's voice was trembling, but she started to read the piece of paper: "The way to the main OWCA computer is down the screen. Consider rematching." Patty stared at her. "What should that mean?" she frowned in confusion. Perry took the paper and looked at it again. It hasn't any numbers or any names, so he couldn't say anything. Why was that sheet mentioning the main OWCA computer? And what was the rematching? Who would leave this paper here? And why? Those questions were flying through the platypus' mind. He had no idea what to say. His female companions were looking worried and he hated that image. He wanted to hug them both and tell them that everything is going to be alright. But he didn't know if it was going to. It was a dead end in that moment. Some people would say that walking back and forth cleans up your mind. But for the agent, it wasn't effective. His mind was desperately running for ideas and the names of his owners were racing with it.'' Rematching. OWCA computer. There was connection between those two. A strong one, but he couldn't find it. "''Why can't they leave you alone?" Delilah asked, but it seemed like she was talking with herself, more than talking with the other two. "Can they find nemeses to other agents? It's not like they have to search for one and make files and stuff. It's a stupid program that randomize it!" It's a stupid program that randomize it. It's a stupid program. It's a program. A program. A computer program... "THAT'S IT!" Perry shouted in awe. The answer he was looking for. The light revelation he was begging for. He hugged Delilah and ran to the closest door. His eyes were sparkling and the happiness was flooding through the platypus' body. "Perry, where are you going?" Patty grabbed Delilah's hand and ran after the blue platypus in lead. "What do you want to do?" Chase the idea. Don't lose it on your back. It's your aim... The two female platypii followed Perry, running. They didn't have any idea of what was going on, but they trusted him. Failing it's not an option. You must do this. No matter what... He didn't stop. He no longer saw anybody, he had something to do. His family was "in the game". Run, run, run. You can do it. Don't stop... His mind was blurred. All he could see was a door that didn't want to open. He struggled to move it, but he lost in the battle. He heard two silent chatters and some button sounds. Until he realized what was going on was too late. Too late. A loud bang. Two chatters. Silence. Perry was knocked down on the cold floor. He was hardly lifting himself, when his eyes met something unexpected. A white platypus was staring at him. "What are you doin', Perry? Need some help?" ''Williow cheered. "I'm going to break the code!"'' "... Willow... You can't." ''he stated. "Patty didn't. So didn't Delilah... Wait... They're ..."'' BING! And a green light appeared. The door moved away, letting the two platypii to pass. "... What?... How...?" ''Perry said in awe. ''"Is there a problem, Perry?" ''Willow answered. She offered her hand to Perry, as a sign of continuing the mission, even she didn't seem to know what was about. ''But I believe we can. Chapter 4: On my Way The dark blue platypus moved around, breathing with difficulty. She felt the pain across her body and the fear across her soul. All she could remember was a light, followed by a sound. And darkness. She stepped carefully, looking around. Everything was metalic, cold and clean. Just a pink beam leaning the wall was ruining the weird and creepy harmony. Delilah ran in her direction. Wake up. Her eyes were begging the other platypus to move. She was shaking her with all her powers. I'm reaching you... Delilah frowned in relief when the pink platypus seemed to come back in her word. Patty was now standing up, being a little dizzy, but still standing up. "Where are we?" she asked, confused. "I have no idea. I just know that we fell here and I saw a trap there." Delilah replied, pointing to a little door on the wall. "I think we should get out of here. And then find Perry." the pink platypus said to her companion. "I agree. But where is him? I think we should go to that OWCA main computer mentioned on the sheet. Probably, this is his direction too." The two platipii quickly decided to move on. The trap didn't open lightly and they had to force it a little. The space was little, and Patty and Delilah had to crawl through it. Another problem with that ventilation way was that the sun didn't visit it ofter, neither a vacuum cleaner. The spider webs were weaving around the walls gracefully and its owners were sometimes wadding around with their friends, some insects trapped in the deathly snare. The dust was covering the empty space like a quilt. The paws that the two female platypii left disturbed the harmony of that place. It took them like five minutes to get out of the twisted labyrinth and when their eyes met the light, a burning sensation blinded them for few seconds. A long, white, curved corridor was now the new barrier. After another five minutes walk, they realized it was the same place they've started from. The corridor was shaped in a circle form and it was going nowhere. At that point, Patty was tired and Delilah was disillusioned. They decided to rest awhile and then find their way. "How are we going to get out of here? I'm not going back into the ventilation way." Patty said. "Neither do I. But it's not like we're going to push in random place of this wall and find a secret entrace." Delilah replied, while putting her hand on piece of the wall that made it to back off. "Really?" "It's too cliché, but I guess it's the only thing we can do..." Patty uttered. With the new "way too expected in a story/film" door opened, they continued their journey. At the end of the little hall was a long, abandoned, marble stairway. The air was cold, thus the livers of the ventilation way didn't want to move in the bigger "mansion". A bizarre sensation was floating around... And no, there weren't any ghosts, if you thought at that. The simple presence of living things in that dead place was enough to disturb the eerie silence. A broken statue ended the stairway. The air seemed heavier there, just as the excesive coldness. No way out. "What is that place? I never thought there would be a room like that in the OWCA." Delilah inquired with a tremored voice. "I think it's a deposit... Or something like that. Look at those broken computers!" Patty pointed to some boxes. It was the perfect place for a treasure hunt. There were a lot of old things, from robots to antiques. "Delilah... Would you mind to explain what happened earlier? In the backyard... ''" Patty asked her. "''It's just that... I've felt lost. I was weak, I thought I was going to lose the only part of Perry that was for me..." the other platypus tried to explain. "It's not your fault, but sometimes I feel that Perry isn't going to spend the time with me like before. When you came in his life, I believed you were going to take the control over him and you'll make him abandon me somewhere. It's too hard to say... I don't think that about you anymore, but I have my moments, for Pete's sake, I'm a living creature!" Patty stared at her for a while, having nothing to say. "I'm really sorry, I think I'm like a witch in this story." Delilah said, breaking the awkward silence. "No, no, no... You have nothing to fell sorry about. If I'd be you, my reactions will be the same. And you know, in those cliché TV shows, I would be the witch, and you the friendzoned crush that would end with the main protagonist, after the witch makes something bad. But Perry isn't something like a toy, we shouldn't make plans to share him. He's an individual, he's like two persons: one for me and one for you. And one for himself and for the other platypii. Let's not mention his double secret life, which is, again, a hindrance for him." Patty replied. "I have no words towards you... Now, I know why he had chosen you." Delilah responded. Because after every heart-warming moment comes a revelation and an action moment, the two decided to find the way out of the room. The statue was the actually outlet of that place, revealing a slide system, which Patty and Delilah used nonetheless. I'm on my way, And I can't keep my smile off my face... Chapter 5: They See Me Rollin' Perry was walking slowly. He could hear Willow singing and he tried to not pay attention to it. How could she be so happy? She got randomly involved in a mission that is dangerous, but she's laughing and singing. How could this be possible? His mind was lost and the steps he made were robotic and came from a reflex. He thought again at Patty and Delilah. Where were they? Were they alright? Too much questions, no answers. "Peeerry!" Willow cried. "If you don't get out from this state, we won't pass the following road! Maybe we should give up and take a lunch at The Inn of the Prancing Animal I forgot. I heard they have good pizzas with worms and ketchup. And there's a free drink too." "No." he replied. "We must do it." "Are you sure? With the face you have now, I'd swear you're a neophyre at a training." she retorted back. "I'm almost losing my family, my girl-friend and my friend are stuck somewhere, and I don't know anything about where, I'm alone and I must do a thing I'm not even sure on. How would my face look like?" Perry asked. "Does this face help? Because I can pull a face like this too and we'd look like siblings!" The blue platypus didn't reply to her. He didn't need a fight and he knew that Willow would win. In fact, he wasn't being helpful. And without that, his aim was dead. They were in the front of a hole in the floor that the white platypus opened. He hesitated at first, but when Willow went down, he followed her. His eyes brutally met a sewer, but the other platypus didn't seem to have any problem. She continued her song, walking on the wet, old pavement. "Willow... Are you sure that's the way?" Perry asked reluctant. "Most probably. I hope that we won't meet those obstreperous things." she answered. Obsteperous things? ''Perry thought. Those were the last things he needed at the moment. Those and this sewer. Why was he in a sewer? He prefered the long O.W.C.A. hall, but Willow didn't want to hear a word about this and he didn't want to do it all alone. The long duct seemed endless, but this one was just a section of the whole sewer. They soon found an underground river, whose water didn't look like water. It was dirty, with a weird shade of maroon and brown and full of garbage. Perry was disgusted by the scenery, but Willow didn't seem to care. She got closer to the edge and started to blab. "''Look at my stunning reflection in the water!" she said, putting her hands with two fingers raised besides her face. "I have such a duck-face! Let me take a photo! I must put online! Oh my god!" The blue platypus remember that incident when he left Willow near a computer and she discovered some photos with annoying girl posing like that. He chuckled a little, but his smile disappeared when a croc made its way to Willlow. "Willow!" he cried her name. It didn't took too much for her to raise a spray in her pocket belt and powder it at the crocodile. Perry wanted to drag the white platypus from the mess, but he couldn't reach her hand. SPLASH! He froze. What happened to Willow? His ears were invaded by numerous splashing sounds, while the powder from the spray was slowly dissipating. "One does not simple dare to challenge Willow!" she yelled, staying on the croc's belly, that was twisted on the water. Perry couldn't believe his eyes, but then he realized that the one which got involved in a fight with a crocodile was Willow, not somebody else. "The force was strong in this one. But he couldn't win against me." she said nonchalantly, jumping on the pavement. "Let's go!" Perry was still shocked by what she had done, but he continued to follow her, as her song went along with her steps. "When did you get those boots?" he asked her, noticing the wild boots from her feet. "Few moments ago. You know... Cartoon speed. Or fan-fiction speed, in this case." she replied with the same nonchalance. Perry frowned, annoyed. He thought at Patty and Delilah. He hoped that they were alright, but he had to believe. His ears were invaded by some weird noises and Willow stopped, reaching something from her pocket. "Hold yourself, Perry, we're going to meet another obsteperous things." she said to him. He didn't have enough time to react, as an army of worm tails were running to them. There were like two dozens of dirty, greasy rats - The origin of the noises. Willow grabbed the other's platypus hand and pushed him in the water. "What the...?" he managed to say, while he was spitting the water from his mouth. "They hate the water. We must swim! Sink!" she yelled back to him. The blue creature was to retort immediately that he won't stay anymore in that water, but after he saw the rats and the fact that Willow was already swimming in the deep, he accepted to do this. As he sinked his head in the water, he could feel the water trying to invade his ears. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't see anything, except a white blurry thing, that was Willow for sure - there was nothing cleaner in that water, yet-. He swam after her, as fastest as possible. The horrible taste of sewage was rushing in his mouth. He wanted desperately a breath and he felt a dark mist covering his eyes, as the mind wasn't responding at his calls. A semi-aquatic mammal of action drowning? Without noticing, he woke up at the surface of the water, breathing loudly and greedily. The while creature was already on pavement, drying herself near a hole that pumped hot air. She helped Perry recovering his senses and dry up. He managed to whine about the smell he got from the water, but she quickly found the solution with a spray that "Eliminates the odors, don't just cover them." They hadn't enjoyed the peace for long, as another noises came up to their ears. "I think this will be the last time they will annoy us. Hold my belt!" she said to him, taking a yellow hair drier from her pocket. "Wasn't it Candace's h..." Perry didn't have time to ask, as a black rope welt from the hair drier and sticked its self on the ceiling, snatching the two platypii. A crocodile jumped from the water, trying to catch the duo, but it smashed its head on the wall and retreated. The others were trying to follow the fliers. Willow was feeling the air blowing through her fur, but she kept herself careful at the places she had to hit. The hops weren't very friendly, and a weak stomach would have already given up in keeping the content. The blue platypus wasn't pleased by the little trip. "I don't like this!" "Why? It's the safest way. Or do you want to swim with them?" she asked back. "No! But this thing should be reversed. You know, in the action movies, the guy holds the chick in this situation... And it's a little bit awkward, don't you thing? Also... Where are your boots?" he replied to her. "Cartoon speed. And for the first thing, if you don't like it, then let get rid of it!" the white companion said. Just after that, she opened the belt and let Perry fall. He didn't understand that movement, but a motor boat quickly catched him. It took Willow another two loops to decide to join Perry on the boat. She felt on the driver's chushioned chair, she took the music volume to the maximum and took a pair of sunglasses. "That's how I roll, babe..." she said, in the rhythm. "You're scaring me. Wait, did you have this boat from the begin?" he asked her, but all he got was a nod. Another crocodile tried to cut their way, but Willow brought the speed to the maximum and kicked it. "Ladies first!" she yelled in her back. "Anyway, we have 42 seconds until..." "Until what? I don't even what to think..." She didn't responded, but she got rid of the sunglasses, took off the seat belts, and setted something at her chair. The same chair treatment was applied for the companion's chair and until Perry could say something, he woke up being ejected and being dragged in a transparent pipe, without Willow. He saw the image of the O.W.C.A. halls. He got out from the pipe and made a perfect landing. In his back, Willow wasn't that lucky and felt on the floor, sliding. "I've got the points on this one." Perry said to her, offering his hand. "Beginner's luck." she replied. They were in the front of a big door. It was obviously they found the way to the main computer, reaching the task. They were almost done and ready for the final mission. They see me rollin', they hatin'... Category:Fanon Works Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Stories Category:Agent P